Pourquoi tu pleures ?
by Fubuky
Summary: Quand trois petits bouts, accablés par la tristesse, expriment ce qu'ils ressentent. SasuNaruSaku petit. Song Fic OS


Bonjour à tous j'ai eut cette idée en écoutant une chanson dont les paroles sont issues. Je ne garantis pas le résultat mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même!

Aveux : oui, j'avoue malheureusement ces personnages ne sont pas sortis de mon imagination pourtant fertile T-T

Note : les personnages sont très jeunes! et la chanson est : Pourquoi tu pleures? de Madame Kay.

Voila bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

**

**Pourquoi tu pleures?**

Un jeune garçon courrait pour fuir tous ces regard remplit de haine qu'il voyait sur lui. Sa petite tête blonde était noyé par les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux bleus. Il fini par marcher essoufflé par son état. Il regardait droit devant lui sans se soucier du chemin. Toute façon personne ne l'attendait. Il reprit sa course.

Un petite tignasse couleur ébène, qui contrastait avec la lumière du soleil, courrait dans les rues de la ville. Encore une fois, tout le monde avait eut pitié de lui. Cela n'était même pas pour lui-même mais simplement par pitié. Malgré tout ce monde, il se sentait seul car personne ne comprenait son chagrin. Il ne savait plus où aller.

Une jeune fille au cheveux roses avança seule. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle et de son grand front. Elle en souffrait. Pourquoi les enfants étaient-ils si méchant avec elle? Elle aurait tant aimer être quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi elle n'était pas jolie? A cause de cela, on l'avait mise de côté et tout le monde s'amusait bien à la ridiculiser et à l'humilier car la méchanceté des enfants n'a pas de limite. Ils ne connaissent pas vraiment ce que faire mal veut dire. Accablée par tout cela, elle s'enfuit, courant le plus vite possible.

A cause de leur peine et de leurs larmes, ils ne regardaient pas devant eux et finirent par se rentrer dedans tous les trois. Surpris par le choc, ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils pleuraient tous les trois.

Le jeune blond se releva et voulu s'enfuir. Il ne supporterait pas encore ces regards.

Au moment de partir, il sentit ses deux poignet tenu par quelque chose qu'il l'empêchait de partir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit les deux autres lui tenir chacun un bras.

**Sakura :** Pourquoi tu pleures?

**Naruto : **Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi tu pleures?

**Naruto :** J'ai besoin qu'on m'entende...

_Il a besoin d'exprimer ses peines,_

_Il a seulement besoin qu'on le soutienne,_

_Il a envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre,_

_Il a l'impression que c'est de sa faute_

_si le monde tourne sans regarder,_

_Comme une ronde qu'il l'aurait oublié_

La jeune fille aux grand front se remis à pleurer.

**Naruto :** Pourquoi tu pleures?

**Sakura :** J'aimerai me sentir belle…

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi tu pleures?

**Sakura :** Y a personne qui m'appelle…

_Elle a des milliers de rêves en tête,_

_Elle voit d'autre ciel à sa fenêtre,_

_Elle est comme toutes les autres à son âge,_

_Elle voit trop de prince qui sont de passage,_

_Et qu'ils l'aiment sans poser de question,_

_Qui promette et qui oublie son nom._

Le jeune Uchiwa baissa la tête. Il se retourna et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans les yeux de ces deux là. Ils avaient déjà leur problème alors pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il aux siens. Mais les deux autres le retenaient par le tee-shirt.

**Sakura **: Pourquoi tu pleures?

**Sasuke :** Parfois je me déteste…

**Naruto :** Pourquoi tu pleures?

**Sasuke :** C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Et cette dernière phrase, les deux autres la comprenaient très bien puisque c'était aussi tout ce qu'ils leur restaient. Les larmes reprenaient de plus belles chez chacun d'eux, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas que des pleures de tristesses où ils pouvaient exprimer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient mais c'étaient aussi des pleures de soulagement car pour la première fois … ils n'étaient plus tout seul et chacun d'eux partageait la peine de l'autre et pleuraient pour l'autre, car même si ils ne comprenaient pas la souffrance de l'autre ils souffraient aussi.

_Et tu pleures mais c'est chacun son tour,_

_On à tous été seul un jour,_

_Tu es belle de ce que tu feras,_

_Le bonheur ne s'achète pas…_


End file.
